Internet Night Out
by mjschotzko
Summary: When Ladoina was watching some porn on his laptop, Sweden finds a way to use it and have a date night with his "wife". At his sisters home, Greenland!


If every Friday night could be a little kinky to this micro nation, then you're in Hell. (Or heaven if you ship SuFin like I do _very_ much) You see, Ladonia had his laptop in the living room. Why do you ask? He is watching the rated R stuff. Example, sex. He is watching porn is another way of saying it. Ladonia is alone in the living room and he had his volume a little loud. Not wanting to cause anyone walking in and ask what is he watching. And he did that all day until his battery is dying on him.

"NO!" He yelled, "DON'T DIE ON ME!" Ladonia started to perform CPR on the laptop. Not caring if Sweden is looking at him like what is going on here? The tall Swede grunt as the micro grabs his "father" shirt.

"WHERE IS THE CHARGER?!" He yells at Sweden. Sweden pulls out the charger and gave it to Ladonia. He sighs in relief as he went to the charger it. Sweden walks back to the kitchen as he starts making dinner. That is when he heard a moan. A very pleasing moan. He turns and saw Ladonia is blushing like Spain tomatoes. Ladonia chuckled as he looks at Sweden.

"It's… not what it looks like…" Sweden glare at him as he crosses his arm over him.

"Laptop. Now." Sweden told him as Ladonia cried. He starts begging at Sweden for giving him another chance but Sweden had to take the laptop away from him.

"Now, why don't you play with Sealand for a bit until dinner is done." the Ladoian scuff and walk away. When he is gone, Sweden ran to his share room with Finland and watch the rest of the video.

"Now… where were we?" He asks the laptop.

-Time Skip-

It's been three days now, and Greenland is already on her eight cups of tea. She has been writing lately for her friend, Ireland, but the noise. It was getting on her nerve.

"Auntie Greenland," Sealand spoke, "What is going on upstairs?" Greenland blush as she looks at the small nation. Yes, after Sweden watch the video, he asks if he, the kids, and Finland go and visit her. Only thing is this… her brothers are having sex. In her room! The moans were getting a little louder as Greenland look at him.

"Well um…" Greenland had no idea what to say to Sealand.

"I regret everything now…" Ladonia spoke, while he had his ears cover for the noise. Sealand looks blankly at him as Greenland groan in disappointment. The moans were getting louder as the two micronations had to cover their ears. Greenland was having a hard time writing, because of her brothers been having sex… FOR ABOUT AN HOUR NOW! A loud snap was heard. The house was quiet. Until a very loud shouting came in again.

"How long is this taking them?!" Greenland growled under her breath. She heard the door open as she sees Ireland look at her oddly. He looks over at the kids and looks back at Greenland.

"What is going on here?" He asks. Greenland glare at him as she slams her hands on the table.

"They broke the bed!" She rose her voice at Ireland. Ireland's eye balled as he sat on the chair. Feeling a little gross out. In the room, Finland was yelling in Finnish as he never felt this great before Sealand came in the picture. Sweden was thrusting in and out of the small nation body as he heard the bed snap loud. They stop as Sweden didn't know what to say.

"Oops…" He mumbled out as Finland grab his neck.

"Forget about the bed and fuck me harder!" Sweden look at him as Finland had his look. Sweden obeyed as he starts thrusting in and out again. Hitting on the walls from the Finnish man. From the down stairs, the group just heard the Finnish man screaming very loud and Greenland put her head on the table. Ireland chuckled as he looks at her.

"Someone is getting down."

"Kill me!" Greenland told him as they felt the walls are being shaken. Sealand and Ladonia didn't know what is going on but Ireland started to feel a little gross out a little. Greenland just wonders how the hell Sweden dick is still going?! After another HOUR, the house was like being in an earthquake. It soon stops as they heard the window was smashed at. They look out and saw Greenland's bed is outside. Sweden and Finland just look out as they saw Greenland flipping out. Ireland laughs very hard as he looks at the scene.

"Someone thought about breaking the house down with sex." The two blush as Greenland looks up. Didn't care that they're naked in her sheets.

"YOU FUCKERS ARE GETTING ME A NEW BED, YOU DICKS!" Greenland cuss at them for hours as Sealand and Ladonia just watch her yelling at them. They both hope this won't happen again, and if it does they will run out of the house.

-Time Skip-

It has been a month after that… incident. Greenland room had been clean out as she saw everything was destroyed in there and her room had been moved to her attic. After moving her stuff in her new room, Ireland wrote a permanent marker on the window. Saying **SuFin Fucked Here ;).** Of course, Greenland tries to get rid of that for about a month as she found out Ireland place a spell on there. Which is pissing her off! Today, Finland had something to tell his Swedish lover but Denmark is laughing at his sister.

"HAHA! Sve had sex at your place and destroyed your window!"

"Shut up, Dane!" Greenland yelled at him as he touched the poor girl. Iceland just flush badly as he sips on his coffee as Norway giggle a little. Finland leads on Sweden as he looks at him.

"Su-san,"

"Hmm."

"I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!" said the rest of the Nordics. Sweden just looks at him like what and a little surprises.

"That should be posable after all you guys did had sex for two hours." Sweden is regretting to have sex with his wife, but it had to be done.

* * *

Okay! This is something I told my friend about and she added some stuff here and there. If you guys want a sequel to this, let me know in the comments if you want to. And yes, I had to torcher the poor Sealand by hearing Finland yelling. His childhood memories are destroyed by Yaoi… and he can't stop that! Also, I want to say thanks to an awesome friend of mine. Her name goes by Midnight Ghoul and I want to say thanks again for her to share a laugh with me.


End file.
